Granny
Emma "Granny" Webster is sweet and kindly old lady with a spunky personality. She lives across the street from Bugs and Daffy with her pets, Sylvester and Tweety. Summary In Monster Talent, Granny made her first appearance, but it was a non-speaking role. Her role was playing the piano for the talent show contestants. Image:Snapshot20110726111416.png|Granny plays the piano at the talent show.|link=Monster Talent In Reunion, Granny appeared when Daffy was shouting in the street, but had no lines. In Devil Dog, Bugs and Daffy go to her house and question her about Taz, and if he belongs to her, however, she has difficulties understanding what they are saying, due to her hearing. Image:Snapshot20110626162933.png|Taz runs between Granny's legs.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163500.png|Taz returns, while Granny had talked with Bugs and Daffy.|link=Devil Dog She also appears in Eligible Bachelors where she bids on Daffy Duck and tells him to clean the attic while telling him about how she was a spy for World War II. At the end of the episode she admits she bid on Daffy for a person to talk to also. She is also shown to own the Eiffel Tower in her yard which surprisingly no one notices. Image:Snapshot20110708010046.png|Granny bids for Daffy.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010207.png|Granny tells Daffy to clean her attic.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010454.png|Young Granny's picture.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010505.png|Granny remebers when she was a spy.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010511.png|A Young Granny beside the Mona Lisa.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010534.png|Young Granny receives information.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011211.png|Young Granny hangs from the Eiffel Tower.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011246.png|Tweety saves Young Granny.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Bachelors7.jpg|Granny tells Daffy is good to have someone to tell her experiences.|link=Eligible Bachelors ' yard sale.|link=Peel of Fortune]] Granny appears in Peel of Fortune at Bugs' yard sale. Granny asks if Bugs had an automatic carrot peeler. In Double Date, she appears singing in the Merrie Melodie, Be Polite and getting helped across the street by Mac and Tosh. In the middle of the street, Mac finds a massage chair and they both massage Grany's feet. She is later seen walking next to a man when Marvin sings. Image:Snapshot20110726100447.png|Mac and Tosh help Granny cross the street.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100455.png|Mac and Tosh massage Granny's feet.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100625.png|Granny walking next to a man.|link=Be Polite Granny makes a brief and non-speaking (she laughs, but nothing more) appearance in To Bowl or Not To Bowl. She has her own bowling team and at the end makes a strike. She reappears in Newspaper Thief where she goes to Bugs' dinner party. Daffy suspects that she took his paper.Then at the end of the episode when everyone is yelling at Daffy she states that she likes Daffy due to him being exciting. After the end credits she takes Porky's place asking 'Is this the bathroom?' and Daffy saying "No! Go home!" Image:Snapshot20110807221728.png|Granny appears after the credits. Granny also appears in Sunday Night Slice, where she asks for a napkin, and says that the pizza is awful. Appearances Season 1 *105. Monster Talent (debut) *106. Reunion *108. Devil Dog *110. Eligible Bachelors *111. Peel of Fortune *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *117. Sunday Night Slice *119. Off Duty Cop *122. Beauty School *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Trivia *Granny's real name is Emma Webster. *Granny was the first character to have a non-speaking role as their first appearance in The Looney Tunes Show. She appeared as the pianist in the talent show in Monster Talent. *Granny is voiced by June Foray, the same person who voiced her in the original shorts from the 1940's to the 1950's. **This makes Granny the only character to have the same voice actor for the original shorts and The Looney Tunes Show. *Granny is revealed to be 90 years old and was once a spy in World War II in Eligible Bachelors. *She may still have her old pet dog, Hector the Bulldog, as he is shown as a character in the introduction of the series. Though, in Point, Laser Point, Granny doesn't mention him. Category:Characters